Soul Eater Chapter 1
by Dialga0802
Summary: This story mainly revolves around Maka. Maka finds herself getting into unwanted situations. Death the Kid and Maka pairing. Professor Stein is driven mad by the Kishin madness.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Dammit Eruka," shouted Maka holding Soul firmly in her hands.

"She's not giving up easily," commented Death the Kid.

Maka refused to give up from letting Eruka go anywhere.

"Can't you guys calm down, ribbit, the kishin has been released there is nothing else you guys can do," growled Eruka giving Kid the odd eye.

Free walked up near Eruka and smiled.

"We could go now, leave these punk ass brats to deal with the kishin now."

Kid's teeth clenched, "Father."

Maka glanced at him and remembered that Lord Death was to fight the kishin now. From the corner of her eye she could notice the pained look painted upon Kid's face. Something stung inside of her noticing him become slightly weak.

"Maka," whispered Soul "What's wrong?"

Maka didn't respond to Soul. Her grasp on the weapon grew stronger.

"Don't tell me you're going to attack them Maka, be smart," warned Soul again.

"Shutup," she growled glaring at Free and Eruka.

Eruka glanced at Free "Maybe we should leave now?"

Free nodded and took a step backward.

Maka ran up abruptly striking at Eruka. Eruka glared up at her and threw a tadpole at the ground. The tadpole bomb exploded releasing smoke around Maka. Maka lost sight of Eruka and fell face flat upon the floor.

"Ugh," she growled glaring up through the smoke sensing the witch's soul.

"Maka don't push yourself," growled Soul turning back into his human form.

He placed his hand lightly upon her. Maka didn't acknowledge him at all. Kid ran up to them.

"Maka?"

Maka instantly ran through the smoke and swung at the dark figure that stood. Glancing up slowly she noticed Free glare at her with the eye.

"Little girl wants to play huh?"

Free grabbed her by the neck and pulled her up.

"Let her go," yelled Soul clenching his fist.

Kid quickly rose Liz and Patty. He began to shoot repeatedly at Free. Free dodge multiple times.

"Wait a minute, why should I dodge when I have a healthy shield right here," he laughed pulling Maka up in front of him.

Kid was unable to see the sudden change and he aimed at Maka shooting her multiple times.

"KID STOP," yelled Soul. "You're shooting Maka!"

Kid let go of the trigger and dropped the guns watching Maka fall lifelessly out of Free's arms.

Free laughed and jumped towards Eruka.

"Let's leave," he demanded and they both quickly evaded the scene.

Soul, Kid and his two partners ran up towards Maka.

"I'm so sorry Maka," apologized Liz quickly.

"Was this our fault?" whispered Patty close behind.

Kid felt something strong tug at him inside; it was _his_ fault.

Soul touched Maka slighty.

"What's going on?" yelled a voice close behind.

They all turned to see Black Star and Tsubaki.

Kid stood and turned his back to the scene.

"Oh no Maka," cried Tsubaki.

Tsubaki ran up to her lifeless body and fell to her knee's.

Soul looked at Tsubaki with a pained look. Black Star stepped forward and let his eyes fall on Maka who lay unconscious.

"Beats her for trying to be just as big as me," scoffed Star with a semi laugh.

"Star," whispered Tsubaki feeling horrible.

Kid filled with anger at his words. He abruptly turned towards Black Star and struck him.

"It was I," he growled holding Star by his shirt.

Black Star's eyes widened as he stared at the furious Death the Kid.

"I shot Maka down," he snarled.

Black Star looked at him stunned. Tsubaki stood in the background with her now clenched fist.

"I accidently shot her," said Kid releasing Star to fall on the ground. "Free tricked me."

Maka began coughing causing everyone to turn towards her. She coughed out drips of blood.

"Soul," she whispered.

Soul grasped her weak body and pulled her close to his face.

"Talk to me," he whispered.

"It hurts," she whispered back to him.

A slight tear fell from her eye killing Soul inside. Soul clenched onto her body pulling her head near his chest. He turned to look Kid.

"Let's take her home," he said with a steady voice.

Soul picked up Maka. He began to exit the chamber along with the others.

_How am I ever going to live with myself? Having dealt this much damage to Maka; the kishin is released too. Everything is so unbalanced it's ridiculous. I have to make it up to Maka somehow. I'll give her what she needs. Whenever. _

"Kid?"

Kid stopped wondering and looked up at Liz.

"Liz," he responded to her.

"Seems like something is bothering you. Is it the Maka thing?" she told him feeling his negative energy.

Kid refused to answer the question leaving Liz in thought.

"She should be fine," said Professor Stein looking at the worried faces outside of Maka's room.

"Although no one can see her at the moment," he finished looking at them.

"Why not," argued Soul a bit angered.

"She's in a very fragile state and need's as much rest as she can get. Please do this for your friend."

They all soon agreed and left leaving Maka at the DWMA recovery room.

Kid managed to escape from Patty and Liz who were well asleep in the living room couch. Kid hurried skateboarding all the way back to the school to search for Maka.

Quickly arriving to the school's campus Kid hurried towards the side of the building.

He glanced up knowing which room Maka lay in.

He climbed up a tree and glanced inside the room. The room was dark.

Kid jumped and slid into the open window.

"Maka," he whispered looking around.

Maka's bed was empty.

"Who's there," Kid heard Maka's voice shake.

"It's me Kid," Kid said carefully walking through the darkness.

He bumped into a body. The body was bare and soft; full of fear.

Kid ran his hand slowly down the bare arm and up to the bare face.

"Kid," Maka whispered feeling his touch.

Kid closed his eyes and leaned forward. He felt her nose upon his and carefully rubbed the tip against hers. Maka didn't know how to respond. She merely felt his touch and froze. Kid slowly touched lips with Maka then quickly pressed his cold lips against her shaking lips. Maka froze feeling emotions spread around her body like a plague.

She abruptly pushed Kid back causing him to fall.

"JERK," shouted Maka.

Kid looked at her confused.

"I thought if I kissed you it would make things better. Girls like kisses don't they," he pointed out rubbing his hair.

Maka turned around and frowned.

"No, not _all _girls like that you know."

Kid and Maka spent almost the entire night talking; that's what it seemed to them.

"It's 12 am," said Maka glancing at Kid.

Kid smiled at her and got up from the chair next to her bed.

"The night is so young," he explained taking a quick glance outside the window then back at her.

Maka grinned at him with a slight giggle and then her face turned a bit serious.

"Look if you're hanging out with me just because of the incident then its ok, like you don't have to waste your time with me. I know I can be boring most of the time. That's what Soul says," Maka explained now looking at her fingers.

Kid turned to her quickly and scoffed.

"Foolish Maka," he snickered and climbed into the bed next to her.

Maka quickly blushed as Kid adjusted himself to join her under the covers. Maka, who sat up upon the bed, glanced down at Kid who lay on the bed comfortably.

"You comfortable," Maka laughed.

"Very," responded Kid with a snicker.

Kid snuck under the covers completely disappearing from her sight.

"Huh?"

Kid abruptly grasped one of her legs and pulled her down, forcing her to lay down and join him under the covers.

Maka giggled quietly and looked around in the darkness.

Kid made it easy for her slowly climbing on top of her body.

"Kid," she whispered a little uncomfortable.

He snickered and grabbed her wrist placing them firmly on the bed. He leaned his face down.

"What," she whispered to him.

"And I assume girls like things like this?"

"I don't know what type of girls you talk to Kid."

"Not many but I see a bunch of T.V. That's pretty much enough to know."

"You're a dork Kid. I thought you were smarter than that."

"Only sometimes, I can be a bit foolish."

Things became quiet and the tension between their bodies became strong. They seem to stare at each other but nothing was able to seen in the darkness. It was like they were staring at nothing.

Kid slowly leaned down and pressed his lips against Maka's.

She pulled her face away.

"No, not all girls like that."

"True, but I like it."

Maka felt her blood rush and felt his lips touch hers again. She began to follow his lead now. She began to like the feeling of Kid's cold lips against hers. Kid let go of her wrist and slowly worked his hands around her body now. He began to touch places Maka never let strangers touch. Kid began to feel her thighs and slowly worked up to her sensitive area. She shivered and placed her hands behind his neck.

They both lay there now, with barely any clothes on, feeling each other's bodies and feeling their own kisses against each other. Maka didn't quite understand what was going on but it felt amazing. Kid felt great against her body and she felt beautiful every time he touched her.

Soon enough both Maka and Kid lacked clothes. Kid felt his urge try to hurry up the process but he tried to hold back. He knew where this was going but he wasn't so sure about Maka. He obviously knew that Maka wanted him as he wanted her. He just didn't know how he would just _enter_ her world.

"Maka," he whispered to her ear now.

Maka moaned lowly in response.

"Are you ready?"

Maka wasn't so sure at the moment what he spoke about until she felt his private skin touch hers.

Maka shook feeling her heart rapidly beat.

Kid met her lips again driving her insane with his touch. He began to distract her from their privates touching. Soon enough Kid jerked himself inside; breaking her in an instant. She clungonto his back with power.

"K-k-k-kid," she shuttered feeling him pulse quickly inside her.

Kid groaned now nibbling on her neck.

Maka's legs shook trying to reject him but as the time passed she began to loosen; feeling Kid inside her felt to amazing to put into words. Her grip became loose now and she let him control her body. Kid held her close to him now as he began to thrust in and out of her carefully but fast.

"Maka," groaned Kid in an unsteady voice.

Maka didn't understand what was happening but she felt her body start to give in. She felt herself tighten around Kid quickly.

"I'm going to..," Kid held onto her body with all his might and dug himself deeper into her.

Maka squealed now and dug her nails upon Kid's back feeling her body react and feel as good as Kid's.

"Ugh," groaned Kid letting her go.

Maka shut her eyes and let out a huge sigh.

They refused to say anything else to each other until they had fully recovered from the orgasm and until they were fully dressed as well.

"You got well fast, that was a rapid recovery Maka," said Kid fixing his jacket.

"Yeah Professor Stein gave me this medication. He said it's strong and should take instant effect. It wasn't long till I felt like my original self again. He just told me that I should rest a bunch and avoid you guys."

Kid scoffed and glanced at her.

"Like he knows what's best for you," Kid said walking up to her.

"Well maybe, but we do have to give him credit for the fast acting medication" she replied shrugging now.

"Yeah," nodded Kid.

Abruptly there was a knock on the door.

"Maka I heard you giggle in there," said the sound of Steins voice. "I'm coming in."

Kid glanced at Maka then at the window.

"I have to leave," whispered Kid.

Kid glanced at her one more time then jumped out the window. Maka weakly waved after him knowing he missed the wave.

Stein immediately came in after.

"How are you doing Ms. Maka," questioned Stein turning on the light.

"I'm fine and alive."

Stein laughed a bit feeling his madness rush through his veins due to the kishin. He glanced at Maka up and down.

"Uncover yourself for me Maka," demanded Stein.

Maka slowly pulled off the covers revealing her body.

"Cute," whispered Stein taking one glance at her cupcake pajamas.

Maka giggled and stood up next to him.

"So do I need to do a checkup?"

Stein fixed his glasses and glanced down at her.

"Follow," he told her leading her through a door which led to another room.

The area was poorly lit. It was the operating room. Stein locked the door behind him and pointed at the bed.

"Lay down so I can check your vitals and temperature."

Maka lay down cautiously and glanced at him.

"I forgot to tell you, you have to take off your clothes."

Maka gasped and looked at Steins serious face, but she listened to him knowing that he knew what was best for her. She slid off her pajama pants the pulled off her loose tank top; revealing both her panda underwear and her panda bra.

Stein snickered again feeling the kishin madness rise. He sat on a doctor's chair and rolled towards the operating equipment. He glanced at all the sharp utensils.

"Lay down," he demanded of Maka.

He rolled back to her bed and looked at her now.

"Such a beautiful girl," he growled glancing at her soft skin.

Maka stood and glared at him.

"What are you planning Stein?"

"I want to examine your body that's all," said Stein standing now.

He pushed Maka slightly down on the bed and strapped her down; legs far apart revealing her swollen bulge.

"Professor," she screamed.

Stein quickly taped her mouth and began to work on her body. He tore off the panties cutting each side with a scalpel. Then cut her bra open leaving her naked.

Maka felt worried as she glanced at her helpless body. She struggled to go but couldn't budge at all. Stein took off his glasses and placed them down now drooling over her body. Maka began to feel dizzy and weak. Stein began to massage her sensitive area causing Maka to become reddened; in anger, fear and pleasure.

"I expect you to be a virgin," said Stein with a smile.

Maka began to tear up as she moved away from his touch but failed each time.

"I'm going to warn you," he whispered "If you do anything sudden I will cut you up ok?"

Maka whined and glanced at him.

Stein's fingers slid into her easily now.

"So you're already wet and you're not a virgin."

Stein began to thrust his finger in and out of her causing her to shiver and shake at his touch.

Maka couldn't believe how good his fingers felt inside of her but she hated it at the same time.

"Look I want to kiss you but I have to release you're lips. I will do that but if you scream I will tear you're body into shreds and you will become my personal experiment. Understand?"

Stein pulled off the tape.

"Yes," she weakly whispered to him.

Stein pulled down his pants leaving his lab coat on and got on top of her.

"No," she whispered.

"Shut up," he growled pressing his lips against hers.

She felt him hungrily kiss her with desire and lust; it was nothing like Kid's kiss. She felt more with Kid.

"Kiss me," he snarled with a crazy smile.

Maka began to kiss him back slowly. She suddenly felt him slide inside of her and she pulled away from him.

"NO!"

Stein carefully cut her skin softly. She winced at the pain and began to tear up.

Stein dug his dick even deeper into her and began to thrust his heavy tool in her. Maka kissed him blushing in pleasure.

She couldn't help but feel an orgasm come quickly. It felt too good for her to reject the feeling. She began to moan and kiss Stein whenever he presented his lips to her. Maka felt her orgasm come and she screamed.

"Kid!"

Stein couldn't help but feel his dick pump at the feel of her walls tighten. He began to cum inside of her as she screamed and squealed rocking her body back and forth.

Stein looked at her then quickly got off.

"Kid huh?" chuckled Stein putting on his pants then quickly taking a cigarette.

Maka looked down ashamed of everything.

"Release me," she demanded.

Stein released her and let her get dressed.

"You're not getting away with this," she growled.

Stein laughed and left the room.

Maka slowly walked back to her bed and felt her body shiver. Not only did she feel disgusted she felt ashamed; because one she didn't like Stein at all and she really didn't want talk or see him ever again, two that was her second time having sex, and three she had strong feelings for Death the Kid.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Almost a week has passed since Maka's full recovery from being shot by Death the Kid; as well as the night she had with Kid and Professor Stein. Maka had been traumatized by the night because of Stein. He had to been shear mad to touch one of his students. The only thing that Maka felt good about was the fact that she hadn't seen him since that one night.

"Hey Maka we have to get going to school," said Soul walking into her room.

"What, today?"

Soul looked at her.

"You should be fully recovered from the damage now. You can't miss class anymore so hurry up."

Maka slugged out of bed and walked slowly to her wardrobe. Soul smiled and walked out of her room.

_How am I going to deal with Stein today? What if he wants to pull me out of class and do things? I won't know how to respond. I'm __**scared**__._

"Professor Stein is late," said Black Star sitting back on his chair.

"Maybe he's not in today. We should all go," suggested Maka with an innocent looking smile.

"Maka, suggesting we ditch class," laughed Black Star.

Death the Kid watched Maka noticing her awkward behavior. Suddenly Stein walked into the classroom with a horrid smile.

"Class welcome," he crooked.

Maka's face dropped and her hands began to shiver. She wanted to _kill_ him for violating her. She didn't feel safe being in the classroom anymore. She even refused to pay attention to the lesson. Kid would notice her acting strange.

"Maka answer the question," said Stein.

Maka looked up stunned. Her eyes began to water.

"What?"

"Answer the question Maka. Have you not been paying attention to the lesson?"

Kid looked at Maka confused.

She stuttered "No."

Everyone gasped and gave out comments questioning Maka's behavior.

"Step out of my classroom," demanded Stein.

Maka gasped and stared at Stein. She took one last gulp and stood now walking towards the door. Before she could leave Stein left her with "I'll meet you in a couple of minutes."

Maka stopped and turned slowly. Her teeth now clenched as she glared at Stein with hate.

_He won't get away with what he did to me._

"SOUL," screamed Maka.

Soul jumped up and ran through desk to reach up to her.

"Transform," demanded Maka with eyes fixed onto Stein.

"Oh," whispered the professor.

Soul quickly transformed and Maka flipped him around until he lay comfortably in her hands.

Death the Kid stood and watched Maka now.

"What is she doing," he said through clenched teeth.

Stein didn't move an inch to acknowledge her. Quickly Maka jumped up and swung the scythe at Stein.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHH," she screamed.

Stein dodged the attack quickly causing Maka to cut apart the front desk.

"Now now you should be careful with whom you pick fights," warned Stein.

"Shut up! You know why I'm doing this," growled Maka through her clenched teeth.

"In front of all your friends, you're planning on embarrassing yourself? If you fight me you _will_ lose," Stein warned her again.

Maka shook her head "That's weakness."

Maka ran up to him again and swung but failed once again.

Death the Kid jumped in and walked up behind Maka.

"Why are you doing this? Stop right now," said Kid.

Maka looked at Kid for a minute then dropped her weapon.

"OUCH, that hurt why are you dropping me Maka," complained Soul transforming into his human form.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Kid led her out of the classroom quickly having Stein watch them.

_Fools; _thought Stein as they exited his view.

"Yes Lord Death needs to see you that means you have to dress up it's an important occasion," explained Soul knocking at her door.

"Lord Death wants to see me?"

"Yeah I have to leave now so you could probably take Blaire with you to walk over there."

"Alright thanks Soul."

"No problem."

Maka began looking for nice dresses.

"I'll help," said Blaire climbing into her window.

"Thanks."

"It must be pretty nice if Lord Death wants to see you huh?"

Maka nodded her head. She pulled out a very beautiful purple dress.

"Purple yes wear that one," suggested Blaire with a smile "I'm sure Death will like it. OOH what if Death is asking you out to dinner?"

Maka scoffed "That's ridiculous."

"Well thanks for walking with me Blaire," Maka thanked Blaire.

"Its fine whenever you need me," Blaire smiled and began running the opposite way.

Maka took a while to notice the beautiful night and the moon stare at her. With confidence she stepped into the school and looked up; her jaw dropped instantly.

"Maka," screamed a couple of voices.

Maka looked around the hall to see it entirely decorated with tables full of food and people dressed up in dresses and suits. She looked forward to see Lord Death and Death the Kid.

Soul greeted her with a smile and within a suit.

"What," she questioned.

Soul smiled and led her up to Lord Death.

"Maka is it great to see you alive and well tonight. Tonight is a celebration for you to celebrate you're well-being and as you can see everyone here is present tonight because we all care about you," Lord Death personally told her.

Everyone began to clap. Maka felt her heart warm up.

"Thank you Lord Death and everyone else," said Maka.

"Well as I like to say everyone enjoy yourselves because this night is still young. So go do party stuff and eat food," said Death.

Kid slowly went down towards Maka.

"You like it?"

Maka smiled. "Was it you?"

Death the Kid took her hand and slowly pulled her onto the dance floor. They both began to dance slowly.

"Well I couldn't possibly let you just be ok without a grand celebration can I? I like you," said Kid with a warm smile.

Maka looked up at him with a slight blush.

"I like you too…," she admitted shyly glancing at him.

"Maka," shouted Soul.

Kid and Maka let go of each other to look at Soul.

"Come," said Soul pulling her towards the balcony.

Maka followed him rushing herself in her heels.

"What is it Soul?"

"Look," said Soul pointing out at the bright stars.

She gasped "The stars look amazing."

"Yeah don't they; kind of romantic in a stupid way huh?"

Maka giggled. Soul smiled and looked at her. Maka turned to look at the stars a bit more and tried to ignore his eyes.

"Maka you look beautiful," admitted Soul now getting closer to her.

Maka eyes began to tear up.

"Maka," questioned Soul walking up to her and placing his arm around her.

She began to cry.

"You could tell me anything Maka," said Soul "We're best friends."

Maka glanced at him with tears rushing down her cheeks. The thought of Stein rushed through her head again.

"I want to kill Stein."

Soul's eyes widened. "What why, what happened I meant to ask you earlier but didn't want to bring it up."

_What if there was a way to erase a memory? Could anyone in the school be able to do it? Would I have to talk to a witch?_

"Maka listen to me," said Soul.

"Where's Crona," Maka asked quickly.

"Crona, he's in his room why?"

Maka began to run away from Soul. Soul looked down and sighed.

_I was finally going to tell her how much I like her. I failed._

Maka ran to Crona's room and quickly ran in.

"Maka," whispered Crona looking up from his corner.

"Crona I have a question about Medusa."

Crona's eyes widened.

"W-w-w-what, I know nothing about her," he said innocently.

Ragnarok pulled out of Crona's back quickly.

"What's the question punk," replied Ragnarok instantly.

"I need her to do me a favor."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"This is trouble, I don't know how to deal with this," whispered Crona.

"Oh shut-up Crona," cried Ragnarok squishing his face.

Maka followed up behind them wondering of the consequences.

"What have you brought me," said a serious voice.

"Lady Medusa I-I-I brought Maka," stuttered Crona.

Medusa looked up at Maka.

"You're body, you are alive," said Maka.

Medusa had her snake lift her up towards Maka's face.

"I have a question for you. I need you to erase a memory," said Maka.

Crona gasped and stepped back.

Medusa snickered and looked at Maka with a dangerous smile.

"Erase a memory you say, I don't quite specialize in the field but I can definitely work out a charm," she said with a hiss. "Although there will be a price to pay."

Maka looked down and felt her hands shiver.

_Why am I here? Why does Crona still know where Medusa is? Has he been working for Medusa behind the academy's back? What am I going to have to do for her? Why am I in this mess; Stein._

_It's his fault I'm here in front of the enemy._

"I agree, I will do it," said confirmed Maka.

"Perfect, now I must have you work with me now. Name the memory so that I can know."

"Stein," whispered Maka.

"Stein you say," Medusa chuckled and placed her palm on Maka's forehead.

"Now I must ask you to work with me girl. Think of the memory, relive it and make it vivid for me. Make us both live that memory together," hissed Medusa.

Medusa's hand began to light up and fuse with Maka's head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH," screamed Maka.

Crona covered his ears "I don't know how to deal with this."

Maka began to shiver and shake. Her eyes rolled back and she quickly fell upon the floor lifeless.

"Did it work," asked Crona.

"Well I wouldn't be sure. This is the second time I had to do this upon a body. The worst thing that may happen is she loses her memory completely and if that happens sweet little Maka will be my puppet forever," Medusa chuckled.

"What was the damn memory she wanted out of her head," asked Ragnarok.

Medusa turned her back to Crona "Stein that's very interesting thing to do with a student. Never thought a great Professor like him would go that far; seems like the kishins madness is truly spreading. This is going to be very great."

"Huh, Medusa," questioned Maka lifting up her head.

Medusa turned and looked at her.

"Drat she still knows me," Medusa sighed and glanced at her. "Now it's your turn to serve me."

"Did it work, did I forget," asked Maka.

"Forget what?"

"Forget the memory," questioned Maka.

"Memory of what," Medusa shot back.

"Memory of," Maka stopped to think "I don't remember. I don't quite remember what I wanted to forget."

"Then it's a success. Now Maka I need you to do something very special for me. Take this," said Medusa passing her a pouch of tea.

"Tea," questioned Maka looking up at Medusa.

"I need you to make this tea for Stein as my gratitude."

"For Professor Stein, what has he done?"

"He's done too much," whispered Medusa with a smile.

"With this tea I can finally inject him with my beloved snakes. He will soon become one of my puppets. This is working out better than how I planned it. I've been dying to experiment on Stein. It'll be different and refreshing," said Medusa smiling at Crona. "But if the girl doesn't succeed I will have to _kill_ her; unless the DWMA does it first."

"Remember you have to make the tea for Stein," said Crona walking close to Maka.

"Yeah I know, I will. I just don't understand why tea," said Maka looking at the tea bag.

"Crona, Maka, what are you both doing wandering the corridors?"

Maka and Crona looked up to see Stein.

"Oh Professor Stein I was meaning to see you earlier," said Maka "I wanted to ask if we could have tea together tonight."

"Tea," questioned Stein glancing at her.

"Yeah just to clear up things between us," she said with a smile.

"Clear up things," questioned Stein once again.

Maka nodded.

"Well if that's what you plan then alright. I'll take you up on that. Ms. Marie won't be present tonight so I'm afraid it'll just be you and I."

Maka nodded again "Yeah that's fine. Thanks."

Maka sat on Steins couch carefully watching out for anything sudden. Stein returned from the kitchen and glanced at her.

"Well," he started.

"Yeah you're right this is a tea party where is the tea at?"

Maka stood and went towards the kitchen. Maka quickly made the tea and carefully mixed in his in a special cup. She then went back to the living and smiled at Stein.

She passed Stein his cup and kept her own. Stein looked down at the tea.

"Smells great," said Stein.

Maka nodded and smiled watching him.

Stein took one sip and Maka leaned forward really hard and fell over spilling her tea all over the floor.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry," she whispered.

Maka looked up at Stein who didn't move one inch. His eyes wide open now as if going through possession.

_There were snakes in the tea sack. They're taking effect quickly and he just took one sip._

Maka carefully stood and backed away. Stein didn't move one inch.

Maka found the door and quickly ran out meeting Crona.

"Hurry let's get out of here," rushed Maka.

Crona quickly nodded and began to run behind her.

"Did he drink it?"

"Yes," said Maka.

"Maka I've been meaning to talk to you," said Soul looking at her.

Maka stared straight at the TV without saying one word to him.

"Maka come on the TV isn't even turned on," growled Soul now walking up to her.

She still stayed silent not responding to him. Soul sat next to her and shook her.

"Soul I didn't notice you were there," she responded finally.

Soul shook his head "What's wrong with you?"

Maka looked at Soul. "Nothing," she whispered thinking about Medusa.

"Look I just want to tell you something that I've been meaning to tell you," said Soul trying to pluck up courage. "I…"

Soul got cut off by a knock on the door. He sighed and got up to answer it.

"Kid, why are you here?"

Maka stood and looked up to meet Kid's gaze.

"Maka are you alright," said Kid ditching Soul.

Soul glared at Kid as he passed by him.

"Yeah I'm fine what happened?"

"Hurry I need you quite the night," said Kid.

"What, no way where are you taking her," growled Soul.

"I'll bring her back soon enough. Don't worry I'll protect her."

Soul watched as Kid held Maka by the hand. Soul's face reddened in anger.

"Maka I had to take you away from Soul for a while; seems like he's been a tad bit over protective about you. I know he's your weapon but you're strong on your own. Am I right?"

Maka turned to Kid and smiled.

"Yeah I am."

Kid grasped her body and pulled her in for a hug.

Maka leaned her head against his shoulder and smiled.

"I've been missing you," she whispered.

"As have I," he responded to her.

They slowly parted and looked at each other. Maka smiled warmly at him.

_Wow she's incredibly beautiful. I can't understand why I never saw her this way before. Even after that one special night we had. It's like she's been all that runs in my head. Not even symmetry bothers me much. Well yeah that's always in my head as well but Maka she's completely balanced and beautiful. _

Kid held her hands now and Maka pulled in a bit closer. Kid licked his lips before he swept in for a quick kiss.

"Maka," said a voice.

Both Maka and Death the Kid turned to see Professor Stein.

"S-S-Stein," stuttered Maka looking at him.

Stein gave her a crazy look and walked up to her.

"That tea you gave me was very interesting. You would care to explain to your professor?"

Maka backed up cautiously.

"What are you talking about Stein," demanded Kid.

"Well why don't you tell us all unless you want me to tell everyone?"

Maka gulped.

"What's going on here? Maka," shouted Crona's voice as he ran up to the scene.

"Crona," whispered Kid.

Stein laughed and motioned with his hands. "Yes I assume I will have to be the one to explain."

"Explain what," growled Kid with anger.

Maka felt her nerves break loose but her eyes fixed on Stein. She wanted to swing at him but refused.

Ragnarok glared at Stein in question. "It didn't work. He resisted it."

Stein laughed looking at Crona and Ragnarok. "That's correct. Maka made me tea but the tea had a snake in it. It had to be Medusa's work. Well to my advantage I felt the snake once it touched my lips and I stitched my own body resisting the snake before it could enter anywhere inside me. Thankfully Marie arrived and took away the tea from me taking the snake with her."

Maka gasped.

"Yes Maka your little plan failed."

Death the Kid turned to look at Maka. "You did this to one of our professors?"

Crona felt himself sweat and shake.

_But if the girl doesn't succeed I'm going to have to kill her; unless the DWMA does it first._

Medusa's words stayed stuck in Crona's head.

"I don't know how to deal with this situation," said Crona.

Maka felt her breathing get intense now as Kid looked at her with a now disgusted look.

"It wasn't my fault," whispered Maka.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to do this," said Stein walking up to her.

"No," shouted Crona. "Don't touch her."

Kid glared at Crona.

"Shut-up," growled Kid.

"Is t-t-that a challenge," Crona shot back quickly. "Ragnarok hurry weapon form."

Ragnarok quickly turned into his weapon form and licked his lips.

"That punk's soul does look delicious," laughed Ragnarok. "Hurry up and kill these two punks."

"I'm on it," said Crona determined now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Wait," shouted Maka running towards Crona.

"Please don't hurt him."

"Hurt me? Maka are you serious," snarled Kid with a confident smile.

Crona ran past Maka and swung Ragnarok at Kid but Kid instantly jumped out of the way.

"You're going to have to try harder than that."

Maka ran past towards both Crona and Kid.

"Stop," she whispered.

Patty instantly popped into the scene with her sister Liz.

"We got your back Kid," said Liz as she transformed into his weapon.

Patty instantly fell into his hand.

Death the Kid smiled but instantly pointed one gun towards Crona and the other at Maka.

"Why Maka," questioned Kid not looking at her "Would you plot against the DWMA?"

"I don't know," she responded with fear "It was a memory that forced me. I just don't know which one."

"Who are you doing this for, is it Medusa?"

Crona gulped holding Ragnarok tightly.

"Dude this guy is totally onto us," warned Ragnarok.

"Well yeah," responded Crona with a worried tone.

"I," started Maka with an unsteady voice.

"Kid, leave her alone," shouted Soul running into the scene.

Stein sat back and watched the show. Death the Kid pointed one of his guns towards Soul.

"One step Soul," warned Kid confidently.

"And," dared Soul.

"You're dead," he growled.

Maka shook her head in fear.

"It's no use fighting," she snapped.

"Well were you working for Medusa? Say it in front of your partner."

Soul glanced at Maka confused.

"NO," shouted Crona.

They all glanced at Crona confused.

"Medusa," whispered Crona letting go of Ragnarok.

Maka looked at him with worried eyes.

"Don't do it Crona," said Maka.

Crona bent down and slowly picked up Ragnarok.

"I don't like this at all," whispered Crona.

Crona pounced suddenly at Death the Kid. Kid turned instantly and pulled the gun at Crona. Crona stood with the blade of Ragnarok at Kids neck.

"Maka you should let them fight," said a voice behind her worried body.

She slightly turned to see Professor Stein close to her.

Soul reached up to them.

"Yeah let them fight to the death," he growled glaring at Kid.

Maka shook her head feeling tears.

Stein placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's ok," he said calmly.

Kid and Crona glared at each other in the eye; both ready to strike at each other. Kid suddenly pushed Crona forcefully back.

"What are you doing to Maka," growled Kid.

"N-n-nothing," stuttered Crona "I would never force Maka to do anything."

Kid shot instantly at Crona but Crona quickly dodged and glared at Kid with a worried face.

"LIAR, she would never work for Medusa," cried Kid running up to Crona and placing the gun under his chin.

Crona looked at Kid with a dead look.

"You know, I have black blood," said Crona staring at him with crazy eyes.

Kid huffed glaring at Crona waiting for a reply.

"Is that all you're going to say before you die," growled Kid.

Maka gasped and reached towards Crona but Soul held her tightly.

Crona smiled and closed his eyes.

"You think it's that easy?"

Kid looked at Crona confused. Crona raised Ragnarok quickly and stabbed Kid causing him to drop his two weapons.

"KID," shouted Maka.

"Kid," cried Liz transforming into her human form.

Kid fell to the floor instantly not moving.

"Kid," whispered Patty transforming into human form as she dropped down to her knees.

"Let me go Soul," Maka yelled at her partner.

Soul instantly freed her watching her run to Kid but Crona quickly sprang to action.

"Die," he spoke jumping towards Kid and raising Ragnarok before his unconscious body.

"Slow down kiddo," hissed Liz now holding Patty in her weapon form.

"Take one step and it's over," growled Patty.

"Enough."

"Medusa," growled Stein.

Medusa smiled looking at Crona.

"Good boy got one of them down and Stein," said Medusa looking at him now.

Stein glared at her.

"Seems like the snakes didn't work or maybe my little worker didn't do her job," said Medusa with a smile.

Soul glanced at Maka who looked down.

"Man this is stupid," shouted Soul.

Soul ran up to Maka and lifted her face. "We can pull through anything. Believe in yourself Maka."

Maka looked at him with fear in her eyes. "She's a witch."

"Yeah you're right. Exactly the soul I need to become a Death Scythe," he whispered to her.

Maka's eyes searched Souls face with fear and excitement.

"A Death Scythe," she whispered back.

Soul shook his head in agreement. "Yes you'll be the best weapon miester ever."

Maka smiled.

"You're right," she growled. "Let's kill this witch, partner."

Soul smiled evilly as he grabbed a hold of her hand. He quickly transformed into weapon form.

"You're dead Medusa," growled Maka glaring at Medusa.

Medusa laughed "Oh really?"

Stein turned to Maka with a stare.

"Maka you shouldn't do this," whispered Crona.

Ragnarok quickly squeezed Crona's face together. "Let the stupid girl die already and shut up."

Maka ran up to Medusa swinging her weapon at her. Medusa dodged and pointed her finger towards Maka's weapon leading an arrow snake to break her connection with Soul.

The weapon banged against the hard concrete.

"Maka seriously," growled Soul. "Why are you losing control?"

Medusa smiled and pushed her palm into Maka's stomach pushing her body a couple feet away into a building. Maka crashed onto the hard concrete causing dust to fly up into the air.

"Maka," shouted three voice's at once; Soul, Liz and Patty.

"I don't like this," said Crona backing up into a corner.

Stein fell back onto the wall with a worried look.

_Why am I not helping these students? Why do I like watching them get hurt? What is wrong with me? Am I becoming mad?_

Stein wiped his sweaty forehead and took a couple breaths. Medusa noticed Stein and smiled.

_The Kishin madness is consuming him. It won't be long until Stein loses it completely._

Soul transformed quickly into his human form and began to run towards Maka. Liz and Patty stayed behind holding Kid's unconscious body.

Maka slowly got up with blood dripping from the side of her mouth.

"I won't give up," she growled glaring at Medusa. "Even if it means I have to fight you myself."

Medusa shook her head "Such a foolish girl, but I must say I respect your bravery so much."

Maka looked at Soul, who nodded quickly and hopped into her arms as weapon form. Maka ran up to Medusa but Medusa created an army of arrow snakes to slow Maka down.

"Hurry," cried Soul "We can cut through these snakes!"

"Right," agreed Maka.

"Yeah hey we got your back," yelled Liz having Patty turn into her weapon form.

Liz stood pointing the gun towards the army of arrows. Liz cleared the path for Maka as she made her way through the arrow snakes.

Medusa smiled "One against four, not even a challenge."

Stein grasped his forehead and growled.

_Why is one of Death's students down? Why is he, Death's __**own**__ son? Why haven't I taken him back to the academy?_ Stein snickered to himself and glared at Kid's unconscious body. _Why should it matter anyway? Seeing these kid's fight for their lives, it's kind of... funny._

Medusa threw a snake at Liz who now shot blindly at the quick snake.

"I can't see it," shouted Liz.

"Shoot, shoot, shoot," cried Patty in a sing song voice.

Maka struck at Medusa from behind but a snake quickly pushed Maka the opposite way before she was able to touch Medusa.

"Ugh," groaned Maka "It's useless, she's way to powerful."

"Yeah heads up she's a witch," replied Soul.

Maka looked at Liz who now dropped Patty because of a snake. The snake crawled around her body going up to her mouth.

"THIS SNAKE! AHHHHHHH," shouted Liz with all her might.

Patty transformed into her human form and looked up from the ground at her sister struggle with the snake. She suddenly stood up and grabbed the snake off of her face.

"I didn't know you liked snakes sis," said Patty looking at Liz throwing the snake aside.

"Oh I want to go home now," cried Liz touching her face.

"How about Kid," said Patty pointing at Kid's body.

Maka struck at Medusa from behind as she stared at the sisters. Medusa fell to the ground.

Medusa slowly lifted her body from the ground.

"Impossible," she growled.

Blood dripped from her side as she glared at Maka.

"I have toyed with you long enough, it's time to _die_," she growled getting up.

Stein instantly looked up. "No I can't let these students fight this witch; Medusa!"

Medusa turned to look at Stein.

"Ahh Stein," she said.

Stein quickly stood up to her.

"Hurry take Kid back to the academy and you kids leave now; all of you," growled Stein glaring at Medusa.

Maka looked at Stein worried "But Professor,"

Soul cut her off and transformed back into his human form. "Let's go Maka, we need to rest up."

Maka and Soul rushed to Liz and Patty as they helped Kid up.

Maka slowly turned to see Stein facing Medusa.

"Come on Maka, Stein will hold out. We need to get Kid to a safe place," said Soul.

"Yeah, you're right Soul," replied Maka thinking about Stein.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Is he ok," asked Maka looking at Patty and Liz.

They both looked at each other then turned to give Maka a rude stare.

"Look for yourself," said Liz with a pout then quickly grabbed Patty's arm to pull her away.

Maka couldn't help but feel that everyone was mad at her except for Soul.

"Maka wait," said a voice.

Maka turned to see Soul.

"Death wants to see you," he said scratching his head uncomfortably.

Maka gulped and looked at Soul "What for?"

Soul shrugged "If I knew I would tell you."

Maka walked passed him and began to head down to see Death but Soul immediately stopped her.

"Look before you go on any further I want to tell you something," he said taking ahold of her wrist.

Maka's heart beat quickly as she turned to look at Soul's bright red eyes.

Soul began to fidget around with his hands as he looked up to look at Maka's curious eyes.

_I should tell her now, but what if she rejects me? I've been feeling like this about her for so long it's such a shame I never told her. She's just been so cozy with Kid lately that I have the feeling I should leave her be. Why is Maka so beautiful? Weapon and Miester love story? Sounds kind of stupid, she must think I'm an idiot anyway. _

"Soul," whispered Maka getting closer to him.

Soul looked up suddenly with red cheeks.

"I've been meaning to tell you that…" Soul got immediately cut off by Maka's father Spirit.

"Maka, Death is meaning to talk to you. You should see him now," he said in a serious tone.

Maka sighed and took one last look at Soul.

"I best be off then."

Soul nodded "Yeah you're right."

Maka half-smiled at Soul who looked at her with a disappointed look.

"See you at the house," said Soul with a short wave.

"See you," replied Maka following her father.

**xxXXxx**

Maka slowly put the key into the door knob and walked into her apartment to see Soul on the couch sleeping. Maka smiled as she locked the door behind her and walked up to her partner.

"Hey," she said nudging him.

Soul opened one eye to look at her then suddenly got up.

"Maka, your home what took so long?"

Maka glanced down with a sigh.

"Are you hungry Maka?"

"No, I don't want to eat," she said slowly taking a seat next to him.

Soul looked at her in confusion.

"Can I do anything to make you feel better?"

Maka shook her head at him. Soul slowly placed his arm around her and pulled her to his chest. Maka's eye's widened as she now felt his warmth. She cuddled up closer but immediately remembered the scar that painted across his chest. She winced at the sudden picture in her head.

"What's wrong," questioned Soul.

"The scar," she whispered.

Soul let his head fall back as he let out a huge sigh. He lifted up both his arms causing Maka's face to fall down on his lap.

Maka blushed and quickly got up looking at Soul.

"Sorry," she apologized.

Soul shook his head and looked at her "What did Death say?"

Maka looked down and sighed feeling herself shiver.

"Well he asked about the Medusa issue," she started.

"Hey yeah why were you working for Medusa," growled Soul.

Maka lifted up her palms and gave him a worried smile. "Whoa, whoa not so fast, I have to explain."

Soul motioned for her to continue and her smile quickly faded.

"It was a memory, I don't quite remember what it was but it was a devastating one and that one memory was destroying me. I asked Medusa for help and she erased the memory for me but in order for her to do that she asked if I can…"

"Wait," Soul stopped her. "Medusa erased a memory for you? Was it really that bad that you had gone against the DWMA?"

Maka's eyes dropped. "I don't know."

Soul sighed and got up "Look I've been meaning to tell you that I really like you."

Maka gasped.

"Although lately you and that Kid have been so close, so I didn't want to intrude; but hey I get really jealous because I've been feeling like this for a long time," growled Soul clenching his fist.

"I put my life on the line for you and got this scar and realized how much you mean to me. I wouldn't just do this for anyone Maka, but now I don't know anymore. You went against the DWMA for a stupid memory. Sometimes you have to grow up," he snarled and began to walk away.

Maka felt her eyes water and she clenched her fist. She stood and clenched her chest.

"You wouldn't understand," cried Maka after Soul.

Soul stopped but didn't turn.

"When you have a memory that haunts you and follows you around," she screamed letting the tears fall.

"Right because it was just _that_ bad Maka that you had to work with the enemy," he snapped.

"If only you knew Soul! If only you knew the memory and relived it with me you wouldn't be acting so idiotic right now!"

Soul growled and turned around "Then tell me!"

Maka gulped and took a breath "I can't remember," she whispered.

"Exactly," said Soul shaking his head.

Soul walked away from the scene and shut the door to his room. Maka sat on the couch and began to cry wishing she knew the memory for just that moment.

**xxXXxx**

"Here he is," growled Stein pushing Crona to Death's feet.

"He didn't mean to hurt anyone," Maka persisted.

"Now, now Maka," said Death looking at Crona.

Crona looked up to see Death.

"What is your issue," questioned Death.

Crona gulped and turned to look at Maka.

"Look at me demon," said Death "I want to know why this has happened."

Maka looked at Crona who said nothing.

"Did you force student Maka to do this?"

"No he would never," said Maka.

Spirit quickly grabbed Maka's shoulder. "Please stay calm."

The audience of Soul, Patty, Liz and Death the Kid stared at Crona.

Ragnarok quickly appeared from Crona's back and squished Crona's face.

"If you don't tell everyone I will," growled Ragnarok.

"No, no, no, you shouldn't do that," whispered Crona.

Death walked up closer to Crona. "I want an answer."

"It was S-S-Stein," said Crona.

Everyone gasped looking at Stein now.

Stein fell back and looked at everyone.

"What about him?"

"Stein conducted experiments on Maka's stupid body while she was injured," shouted Ragnarok.

Everyone gasped and looked at Stein.

Maka covered her mouth and her eyes began to tear.

Spirit ran up to Stein and grabbed his lab coat now swinging him around.

"Why would you do this to my Maka? Are you crazy," shouted Spirit.

"Now, now Spirit," said Death pulling him away. "Is this true Stein?"

Stein took a breath "Yes, it is true."

Soul looked at Maka suddenly with a broken look. Maka fell to her knees in tears and covered her face.

Kid looked at Maka then at Stein with an angered face.

"It was the Kishin," started Stein. "He's driving me mad."

Maka looked up with tears streaming down her face.

"I need all you kids to get out of here for just a quick moment," requested Death. "Spirit, Crona you both stay."

Maka quickly ran out of the room having Death the Kid and Soul follow her.

"Why are you chasing after her," growled Soul.

"What you didn't care about her for these past moments," snapped Kid.

"Yeah but at least I didn't point a gun to her head," snarled Soul.

Maka stopped and leaned against the wall.

"Maka," said Kid going up to her.

"No," whispered Maka "I had an excuse for working with Medusa. Stein touched me in ways he shouldn't have."

Soul began to feel guilty for screaming at her before.

Kid slowly touched her shoulder but Maka instantly pushed off his hand "And you pointed your gun at me ready to kill me Kid."

"I never meant to hurt you; you know how I feel about you. I just did it to protect my father from Medusa."

Soul pushed Kid out of the way to now look at Maka.

"Maka I'm sorry for hurting you," he said taking her hand.

Maka growled at Soul "You jerk, you didn't care when I told you the issue. All you men are the same. I wish you all could die!"

Maka ran away from the scene in tears.

"You really blew it Kid," said Liz walking up behind him shaking her head.

"She has to forgive me, we like each other," said Kid.

Soul shook his head in disapproval "While you dunk heads stay here and think about stuff I'm going to go and make her happy no matter what."

Soul ran chasing after Maka's footprints.

Kid shook his head watching Soul leave "I know flowers and chocolates will make her happy and then she will forgive me."

Liz shook her head. _He really knows nothing about women._

**xxXXxx**

"Maka," shouted Soul finally finding her on the balcony.

Soul leaned next to her huffing from the run.

"I knew you weren't going to understand Soul," she whispered.

"Maka I never meant…"

"No just leave it be," she told him turning her face away from him.

"I didn't want it to be this way," said Soul getting closer.

"Yeah whatever Soul, and you know that Kishin is still out there."

"Yeah," sighed Soul looking at the tormented sky.

**xxXXxx**

"Maka," said Stein walking up to her.

Maka turned to look at him. "Professor?"

"Can you please meet me in my laboratory tonight?"

Maka shook her head "I don't know. I don't know what you did to me."

"All I want to do is make sure you're alright," said Stein looking at her. "Do us this favor?"

"I guess."

**xxXXxx**

"Stein," questioned Maka knocking at his door.

Stein opened the door quickly. "Maka glad you can make it."

Maka slowly entered his place with a worried feel.

"Here do you want tea?"

Maka instantly rejected it.

"Sit down please," he persisted.

Maka sat and looked at Stein who sat next to her. "Tell me how you feel."

"Confused Professor, I guess I really look up to you."

Stein smiled "May I please give you a checkup?"

Maka looked at him.

"I promise I won't hurt you, just a harmless check."

"Ok," agreed Maka getting up now.

Stein led her to the back room. "Please sit on the examination bed."

Maka slowly obeyed thinking about Soul's apology earlier.

Stein went up to her and placed his hand on her bare knee. Maka shivered feeling his semi cold touch.

He quickly went through the process "Well you're actually a very healthy girl."

Maka smiled "Thank you Professor."

"Lay down," he requested now.

Maka lay down but her skirt immediately pulled up revealing her tight underwear. Stein looked at her.

"Now you know you can't do that in front of me," he snarled.

Maka looked at him confused pulling down her skirt.

"What?"

Stein touched her leg and quickly went up touching her thigh.

Maka closed her legs shyly.

"Don't be so shy, you're just like a beautiful flower," he told her.

He gave her a warm smile causing her to loosen her legs.

"All you need is the right touch and you'll blossom into a beautiful flower," he said now touching her tight bulge.

"Stein," she whispered blushing through pleasure.

Stein walked up to her face and slowly moved his finger to her hole now feeling her wetness drip through her underwear.

"So beautiful," he whispered as he closed in on her lips.

Maka let her lips touch Steins then quickly came back to her senses.

"NO," she shouted.

Stein pulled back and glared at her feeling the madness rush out of his body completely.

"Dammit Maka," he growled.

Maka got a closer look at Stein. "You're eye's they're not crazy anymore."

Stein held his forehead. "Just go, that damn Kishin is getting to me."

Maka backed away running out of his laboratory.

**xxXXxx**

Maka's room slowly crept open causing the faint light to filter her room.

"Maka," whispered a voice.

Maka lay on her bed with the covers pulled up over her head.

"I'm so tired," she replied.

She felt the covers shift feeling a warm body touch hers. She jumped and quickly slid off the bed.

"Who is that," she cried "Soul!"

Soul chuckled and peeped out of the covers to look at her. "Calm down Maka," he smiled "It's just me."

Maka shook her head and turned away from him now undoing her ponytails.

"You can't do that to me Soul," she growled.

"So one question," said Soul looking up at her.

She turned around to look at him. "What's the question?"

"How have you and Stein been?"

Maka looked down and faced her back towards Soul. "That doesn't concern you."

"It might not but I do care. I care about you more than you think Maka," Soul started getting up from the bed.

"I thought you and that one girl had a thing," she growled.

"One girl?"

"Blaire."

Soul laughed and walked up to her giving her a tight hug from behind. "Why would I choose looks over a close friendship?"

"Doesn't make sense Soul how she was all up on you when I came to give you breakfast a couple days ago," she snapped.

Soul shook his head now dropping his hands and quickly turning her around. He pressed his lips firmly upon Maka's lips causing her to shiver and tear up.

She instantly pushed Soul away and glared at him. "Stop, I don't want this."

Soul looked at her confused.

"I love Death the Kid."

Soul felt his heart burn now; in anger and fear.

"You can't," Soul whispered.

"I do," she whispered back.

Soul searched her face for lost answers then quickly walked around her out of her room.

Maka touched her lips slightly and let her eyes drop feeling the tears roll down her cheeks.

_Why do things have to be this way? I hate how tension rises between Soul and I. He's my partner; my favorite person. I never wanted to hurt Soul but I just don't think it's meant to be. I love Kid. I love Kid; or do I? Why did that kiss with Soul feel so right? Why am I even thinking about that kiss? It has to be trickery; ugh I just don't know what to do anymore._


End file.
